When Madness Returns
by CornflowerBlue
Summary: Numair thought he had fixed Daine's madness a long time ago, but what happens when it is unleashed once more to haunt her? Will he be able to save her from destroying herself? Chap4 up! I'm making a poll right now...so please read and review!
1. CHAPTER I: Developments

Hey, this is my very first TP fic. Heehee, I just couldn't resist it. Please, _please_ read and review. I'm really a sucker for reviews. All your feedbacks would be received with glad and open arms (smiling toothily…ooh! I just got off my braces!). I really believe that your reaction, whether they be positive or negative ones, would help improve my writing style. Of course, I need to know how you find my story (another reason why I need your reviews)...

So, I guess I should just cut my crap and let you get on with the reading, neh?

Heee!

Enjoy!

* * *

**MADNESS**

**CHAPTER I: Developments **

"Cloud…"

_What is it?_

"I-I think it's important."

_In the middle of the night?_ _What's more important than slee—_

The mare looked idly up and was briefly startled by the dark worry in the young woman's storm-grey eyes. It tossed its head and bristled as the Wildmage's hand touched its head; her fingers were unusually cold and sweaty. The horse immediately sensed a radiating aura of wrongness that it had not felt coming from her for a very long time.

_What is wrong, Daine? Something is different about you. Are you ill? _Anxiously, Cloud pressed her nose to her human friend's forehead and was even more troubled when clamminess overwhelmed his scent.

"I'm not sure. Oh, I don't know!" Cried the daughter of Sarra and Weiryn, and hugged the horse tightly about the neck. "I—I just don't feel _right_. I feel _so_ strange."

_Yes, I sensed something. _Daine released the mare's neck and looked at it sorrowfully.

"Oh, Cloud, I'm—I'm afraid. And the thing that makes it more frightening was—I mean, is—that I don't know _what _I'm exactly afraid of! What is wrong with me? Can you tell?" she pleaded.

The horse sighed, which sounded more like a low grunt. _I'm as clueless as you are. But—nah, it can't be."_

"What is it?"

_Well, it's just that I kind of remember something akin to the symptoms you're having. Something that, I think, happened to you before. But I just can't remember! _And with that, Cloud gave a hopeless whinny.

Daine smiled as best as she could and rubbed her life-long comrade's ear. "It's okay. Maybe it'll pass. I'd better return to Numair. I didn't tell him where I was going; he'll be worried sick."

Cloud snorted, _As if you'll get lost here._

"You know my dear Master Mage. If he wakes up to find his bedside empty, he'd probably burn the whole Tower down."

_So, you really do sleep with him now, eh?_ Quipped the mare slyly.

Daine glared and blushed despite the pallid tone of her skin. "I don't…yet."

When the horse rolled in the hay in laughter, her colour heightened. "Well, you _know _Numair! He said that he wants no one to think he's taking advantage of me. And he said too that he doesn't want me to think that way. And I know he ain't." She ranted. Taking a deep breath, she added with another blush, "But I don't think I am ready for—for you know…"

Cloud gave another loud snort. _Really, Daine, I don't think I missed seeing that pregnancy ward attached to the badger claw you're wearing. Does that mean that you _are _ready now?_

"Okay, you'd better get back to sleep," said Daine firmly, though still not losing the read stain on her cheeks. "I don't want to keep you too long."

_Nor would I want to keep you a minute too long from your Master Salmalin; I wouldn't want to be horse stew._

"You know Numair wouldn't do that!"

_Good night. _

With that, Veralidaine Sarrasri kissed the horse and started her trek back up to the Tower. As she walked, her hand played with the new talisman fastened to the badger claw. A week ago, she had asked Alanna to magically fuse the pregnancy ward with her old guardian's token so that it would not disappear whenever she had to shape-shift.

Suddenly, Daine felt unbearably tired again. She felt tingling coolness emanate from within her body, which brought goose bumps to her skin. The thought of being chilly made the 17-year old laugh weakly; it was summer after all.

Am I sick again? And the vague memory of getting unicorn fever came to her. She shivered. The only snatches she could recall were tossing and turning in bed, fussing healers, and a very worried Numair grasping her hands. During that time, he and Daine were not yet lovers.

"Well, I'll try not to get sick again if I can help it," she grumbled, sounding a bit like the Lioness. Suddenly, she wanted very much to vomit. Again, she shuddered involuntarily.

The Wildmage sighed as she trudged up the seemingly endless stone staircase. More thoughts entered her head as she brooded over the possible causes of her current weakness. Pregnancy, she could easily cross out since she hasn't done anything with Numair—yet.

Oh, well. I'll just ask Nu—

"Great Mithros!"

Daine jumped at the angry voice and yelped as some one gripped her with trembling hands. Her eyes met brown ones, dark with worry and anger.

"Where have you been? I was so—"

Just as Daine was about to explain, she found herself swept into strong arms. The young woman gave a small "eep" and added something as muffled as "Oddsbobs—whatareyoudoing—Numair!—" But Numair appeared not to care and walked two steps at a time despite his burden.

When they reached the floor, the door slammed magically open which startled a very sleepy and indignant Kitten. Daine continued her tirade even as she was thrown roughly onto the bed.

"Look here—" she started breathlessly but was abruptly cut off when Numair's mouth swiftly gagged hers. After a few seconds of resistance, she finally gave in, frustration easily forgotten. Even the strange coldness and tiredness in her body was momentarily replaced by the surge of heat that she felt only when her body was this close to him. Her hands automatically went up to undo his shoulder length hair, and rested her arms about the neck, pulling him closer if it was possible. Numair was doing the same as he showered her face and her neck with kisses, touching her in every available space.

Kitten, after hooting and clucking annoyingly for a few minutes, went back to sleep when she decided that neither of the two would be noticing her for a very long time. However, she flicked her ear as she felt something strange in Daine…or was it just her imagination? The dragonet shrugged and fell into slumber.

They went up for air and continued, exploring with hands and hungry lips. Exhausted, Daine rested her head on the crook of Numair's neck, while he pressed his lips on her forehead. Then, she raised her head to examine his face intently and giggled helplessly.

"What?" he asked amusedly.

"Your hair's a mess," she said, trying hard to stifle her laughter.

Numair smiled, his eyes twinkling with mirth, "Yours is, too."

As his large hand idly stroked her shoulder blades, Daine blushed. It was only then that she realized that they had both discarded all clothing. This was the first time it ever happened. Usually, they would be able to control themselves, but now…

Maybe the pregnancy ward is making me more confident, she thought musingly. She almost pulled a blanket to cover herself when she stopped.

I love him so much. What have I to be ashamed?

"Where were you? You worried me," He said, suddenly stern.

I won't tell him anything. Not yet. I don't want to worry him. Not now, when everything was—I mean _is_—going so perfect… And maybe it was just a passing headache…

Right…a—

"Headache," she lied. "I wanted a bit of fresh air. Maybe I just missed sleeping with the horses so I went down to Cloud."

He sighed. He almost looked like a youthful schoolboy, Daine thought adoringly. Nobody who didn't know him would believe that he is the most powerful sorcerer in Tortall.

"Okay. Just next time, please tell me where you're going? I was genuinely beginning to think that you—you—"

He stopped. Daine saw his eyes flicker with emotion as he finally noticed the talisman attached to the badger claw.

"Daine…when did you—"

"Last week. I asked Alanna—"

Numair cut her off, gently yet earnestly, with a kiss. "I really love you…you know that, don't you, Magelet?" he murmured as he inhaled her wealth of curls.

"Yes. And you do know that I love you, too, Master Mage?" Numair wrinkled his nose, making Daine giggle once more.

"Of course."

"I'm ready," she whispered, looking her former teacher straight into the eye.

"Are you sure?" Numair knew her answer; nevertheless, he needed to hear the words.

With a wry smile, Daine snuggled against her love, feeling heat surge once more between their unclothed bodies and answered boldly, "Make me yours."

With eyes sparkling with tears and happiness, Numair kissed her once more and, as a light breeze swallowed the flame of a candle, they were soon lost in the dark of the night.

* * *

So…..

How was it?

Oh, please, please, please REVIEW!


	2. CHAPTER II: Icy Omen

Hello to all of you, again! I was actually planning to update much later as I have so many things to do (you know, university and studies, tsk), but I just couldn't resist it! So, please, please, **please **read my stuff and tell me that I didn't waste my time updating for nothing. Oooh, special thanks to my reviewers….

Opal Roseblossom: Yup, there'll be more chapters. That was just the beginning (winks cheekily). It gets better, or so I hope!

Sonnet Lacewing: Thanks! I'll try to keep your addiction to the very end! So stay with me, will you?

Fauna Greywolf: It's cool to think that you appreciate the DN fluff, too (Yeah! Daine and Numair forever!). Thank you!

Bluehazegrl (or are you lioness?): You really think so? Thanks! I really needed to hear that!

Snowtigress: I'm glad that you like the way I made Cloud. She's actually one of my faves among Daine's animals. Thanks for that!

I really, really appreciate you guys (and all future reviewers). I hope that I get more reviews….as I really enjoy reading 'em. (Sigh) I must sound like an awful stuck-up, loser, neh? Honestly, I just love reading on people's reactions, whether they be good or violent and unfriendly. But I won't lose hope! And I really do wish that I would get more reviews!

Anyways, this is the continuation of the previous chapter (duh!). I hope that you like this, too.

And I really think I should be shutting up instead of blabbing, right?

Right…wakokok!

Read and enjoy! (And review later!)

* * *

**CHAPTER II: Icy Omen**

It was snowing heavily. But then, this particular characteristic had been the reason why this area was named Snowsdale. Yet one child accompanied by a frightened pony seemed not to be bothered by the cold as she crouched unclothed behind a cluster of bushes. Strangely still a pack of wolves sat , worriedly wagging their tails like dogs, and peered up at her as though she were one of them.

_We can't—_

"Go, I tell you! Leave now! It is me they want!" shouted the girl ferociously. Sounds of human voices coaxing barking dogs echoed from a distance. They were coming, she thought, and that very thought almost drove her to the brink of insanity.

—_you are one with the pack—_ continued the wolf named Brokefang.

"Leave me NOW!" she commanded powerfully, and this time, the wolves simultaneously turned and fled. Spent, she leaned against the pony and shuddered, noticing for the first time the shock of cold air.

"It's only me 'n you now, Cloud…"

Daine opened her eyes as a stab of nausea swept through her body once more. It was still very dark. Something warm was around her, and vaguely, she realized that Numair's arms were wrapped tightly over her body. The Wildmage sighed in relief; it was all just a dream after all…a piece of her sordid past. But why dwell on it now, after so many years? Burying it in the depths of her mind, her eyes wandered over the dishevelled face of her lover. A strange sort of peace flooded her as she noticed the serenity and healthy youthfulness in his expression. Sighing softly, she kissed his jaw and pushed her head at the crook of his neck for comfort.

Another sweeping coldness passed through her body, making her shudder involuntarily. It was a different kind of pain, as though she was doused with a bucket of melted snow. It isn't that bad, she thought, trying her best to convince herself and failing. One more wave passed through from the core of her very being, this time leaving her stiffly chilly and invariably weaker. Now, even Numair's warmth failed to soothe her.

A gasp passed through her mouth as the terrible clamminess intensified. Tears squeezed out of her tightly shut eyes, pouring onto her lover's chest. Preoccupied as she was in suppressing the pain, she unconsciously grabbed a fistful of Numair's chest hair which broke him from his light slumber.

"Daine, what—" he began and stopped abruptly as he felt more than saw her shivering and weeping silently against him. Softly, he murmured, "You're crying."

When she didn't answer, he sighed and added hesitantly, "Are—are you regretting it alrea—"

"NO!" Daine said a bit too loudly, shocked by the absurdity of the question. Her outburst left her weaker than ever and yet she continued. "Numair, don't you ever think that I regret doing it with you. Our love is sacred…a wonderful treasure."

With that, she raised her head and brushed her lips against his in a tender kiss that swept his doubts away. In the dark, his eyes searched her stormy grey ones intently. "Forgive me for doubting you, Magelet. I just thought—" he sighed and shook his head ruefully. "Why _are_ you crying?"

"Nothing," she added too quickly, but an unchecked wince gave her away. In surprise and concern, Numair sat up to light a candle then drew her up into a sitting position as well. In the dim light, Daine's pallid face gleamed with cool sweat and steadily pouring tears. The dragonet, which had awoken sometime in the night was hooting and whistling in panic.

"Mithros!" he exclaimed. "You're in pain."

"Not too much," she whimpered feebly as she swayed and steadied her head on Numair's shoulder.

"When did you start feeling this?" His dark eyes were welling with worry.

Daine didn't answer. Gently, he made her look into his face. "Tell me the truth. When?"

Uncomfortably, she pulled away and shifted her gaze to his chest as she wiped her tears. "Last night."

"Last night!" he exclaimed, flabbergasted. Numair's lips thinned in frustration. "You said it was just a—oh, I get it now. The real reason you went down to Cloud is _because_ you were very unwell."

"I'm not very—"

"Would you be crying if you weren't hurting and unwell?" he interrupted quietly.

"I didn't want to worry you." She croaked, slightly unnerved by the anger in his voice.

"You lied to me," He said accusingly. Kitten, who was hooting the whole time, jumped on the bed and butted her head on Daine's arm. The young woman lifted her hand to stroke the young dragon's soft skin and bit and groaned; even the smallest of movements were making her weaker than ever.

"I'm sorry. I started feeling like this last supper and I thought it was just a passing dizziness. But I couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to wake you up so I just went down to Cloud. It's just—I really didn't want to worry you. I'm sorry." The whole time, she occupied herself with rubbing the ears of the distressed dragon. The whole speech left her very tired and slightly breathless, yet she didn't lean on him again for fear of being rebuffed.

Numair lifted Kitten to one side and tenderly pulled Daine into his arms. "If I didn't know you well, I'd have thought you were a bit mad, Magelet."

"You're not angry?" she asked, hopefully as she melted into his arms.

"Of course I am!" and with that, he kissed her forehead then her lips ardently. "But I love you more, Daine."

Daine giggled as he tweaked her nose and suddenly winced as her insides were shot with icy coolness. She gasped and gripped Numair's arm in pain. Kitten, on the other hand, started screeching horribly once more.

Concernedly, he said, "You're very ill, Daine. I'm bringing you to Alanna—"

"It's still too early." She panted. "Please, Numair, just—just hold me, please?"

"But—"

"I'll feel better. You're all the medicine I need," she whispered.

For a moment, Numair seemed to decide against it. Then, he gently laid them both back on the bed. "What do you feel?"

"Cold. Very cold."

With that, he placed his thigh over her hips and pulled her even closer to his body. "I'll keep you warm, my Magelet."

"Thank you, Numair."

As Daine cosily rubbed her nose against his chest, the pain seemed to lessen. She heard Numair whisper that he loves her and with a small smile, the wild woman fell back to sleep.

The young dragon stared after a few minutes at the sleeping couple and turned an odd shade of grey. It was fear, but what has Kitten to fear? Clucking like a worried chicken, she crawled on the top of the top of the two and settled there to sleep.

* * *

The hot summer sun sent waves of heat from the ground. The horses grazed lazily in the meadows and raised their heads as they felt the familiar presence of one certain woman. Huffing, Daine waved and patted each one of them as they all neighed in greeting. Tahoi, who was guarding the horses bit her leg playfully and lined up to be petted.

_You're late_, said the dog as Daine rubbed it around the ears.

"I know," she replied apologetically. "I had to go to the healer."

_Are you still feeling weird?_ Butted Cloud and nudged her shoulder worriedly.

"No. I'm perfectly fine now. But Numair insisted on my seeing a healer."

_And…_

"And nothing!" said Daine with a grimace. "Alanna couldn't see anything. Apparently, or so they say, nothing was wrong with me. Someone even suggested that I'm _pregnant_!"

_You're not? _Yapped Tahoi and the horse snorted in laughter.

"Of course I'm not! It was only last night that—" and Daine stopped with a deep flush on her face and neck.

_Oh, so you _finally _did it. _

Daine glowered at the horse as Tahoi barked a chuckle at Cloud's cheekiness. The other horses flicked their ears, and Daine could swear there was a grin on each of their smug faces.

Suddenly, she felt something big and new soar above her. Raising her head, she gasped in awe. There was the most beautiful eagle flying in the sky. The other day, Daine had read in one of Numair's books about the Golden eagles. They were very rare and usually lived high up in the mountains. As Daine eyed its elegant wings and large form, she felt very sure that this was the one she had read about.

With a loud cry of excitement, she called out to the creature with her wild magic. The proud bird circled around her head and refused to come down to her. Sensing its impudence, Daine called harder, both pleading and dominating it at the same time.

Yes, dominating, she thought wryly. Her eyes flashed oddly as a fleeting unconscious thought passed through her head. _I will show you the true meaning of domination…_

An explosion of coldness erupted once more from her frame and her mouth opened briefly into a silent scream. Tahoi and the horses immediately felt and sensed a part of her pain, horrifying them at its growing intensity. All of them went noisy and wild as they felt something within Daine change. It seemed as though she were losing her human essence…

Cloud, finally fighting off the wild magic, nipped Daine hard at the elbows. With a cry of pain, Daine woke from her trance and fell down on the grass forcibly. The pain was gone, yet she was sweating nervously as Tahoi bounded on her and licked her pale face.

"Wh-what just happened?" she asked shakily.

_Daine, I'm not sure, s_aid the horse softly. _But I fear the worst._

"Don't speak in riddles Cloud! You don't always talk like that."

_I'm not. I'm just not sure about things…you were never in physical pain because of its manifestations before, were you?_

"No…but, Cloud, I—I did it again. After so long…I thought—is it back?" she asked desperately.

_What is back? What are you talking about? _Quipped the dog worriedly.

There was a pause. Then, she whispered morosely, "The madness, Tahoi…_my_ madness. I—I think it is back."

* * *

Hehe, so how was it again? I hope you don't find this one boring…

As I have mentionedfor the nthtime, I really enjoy reading reviews (whether or not those are kind 'uns, what the heck! Those are _still _reviews, neh?).

So please, please, please, PLEASE review. I really, really, REALLY need to know what you think of this. I'm actually busy right now with studying so I'm not sure how fast I can update. Still, if there are lotsa reviews….I might be able to update earlier (ahEm..).

That's all for now!


	3. CHAPTER III: The Explosion

**Happy New Year to all of you!**

Yeah, yeah, I know. This is a pretty late installation to this fanfic, but can you blame me? School's been tough, and life's been pretty dowdy so I couldn't pretty much think of anything.

(drooling listlessly)

Quizzes, projects, papers, assignments, activities…

(droll—Oh, kill me please!)

Hey, I happen to enjoy school even if it tends to be a bit monotonous;; sigh !

Promise…I do!

By the way, I'd like to thank those who reviewed on the last chapter…

**Opal Roseblossom:** Yes, the madness is back…or rather, is in the process of coming back. Why, and how…well, just read to find out, neh? Hehe, well, I do have a _wee _bit of evil in my veins…I think I'll write that up on the next chapter. (grinning vilely)

**escape5: **uhh, well, I'm not quite sure if people are hankering for my fic. But, knowing that at least some people like you, guys… did find time to write a review is enough to swell my still-beating heart. Oh my, I am getting sentimental. Again, I apologize, from the bottom of the same still-beating heart, for not being able to update earlier. I'll try to make amends by updating earlier next time! Yes! A wonderful way to announce a New Year's resolution! (but wait…aren't promises made to be broken? Umm…)

**dancingroundthebear:** Thank you very much! I hope you'll continue reading and appreciating the next ones!

**Jules-Gemma:** Umm, yeah, as I had mentioned earlier, I wasn't able to do that…but I'm really, really sorry to keep you guys waiting! I really am! Thanks!

**Fauna Greywolf:** Aye! I do agree with that! Heehee, I won't tell you what exactly will happen now! Maybe on the later chappies… (damn, I'm evil!) so please continue reading and reviewing! I truly appreciate it!

**Sonnet Lacewing:** Good question. But actually, the reason why the healer didn't find out about her madness is because her malady is a magical and not a medical condition. To complicate it further, her magic is different and rare as it is wild magic. and—oh no, I think if I explain further, I'll be in danger of writing down the whole plot! So…I'll think I'll lay low for a while. Hehe, thanks for reviewing, too! I hope you do continue reading/reviewing this fic!

Damn, I have such a big mouth!

Well, I should quit blabbering! Without further ado, here is the third chappie!

I hope you have fun!

Oops, I forgot 'bout the disclaimer so…

TamoraPierceownsTheImmortalsnotmesolet'sjustgetSTARTED!

Phew!

* * *

**CHAPTER III: The Explosion**

With one last leap, Daine finally reached the topmost tower. Slapping open the wooden door forcibly, she was met with an extremely surprised and annoyed Numair. An open book, probably about ancient runes, propped on his lap indicated that he had just been disturbed from his studies. Even the little dragonet seemed highly disgruntled by her sudden appearance and started hooting madly about her feet.

"You do know that knocking is part of etiquette," he said, glaring at her.

She ignored him and said, "We have to talk. It's important."

The agitated look on Daine's face told Numair that it was a very urgent matter. Immediately, the great sorcerer stood up, shushed the agitated Kitten, and led her gently with him to the sofa.

"What's wrong, Magelet?" he asked searching her eyes.

Her mouth quivered uncontrollably. "Numair, I—it's back."

"What is?"

And she poured forth with her story, including all of her growing fears and suspicions. All the while, her hands groped on his for comfort. She talked and talked, afraid that if she stopped she would no longer be able to continue. By the time she finished, her eyes were glistening with tears that she vainly wiped with the back of her hand.

"Shh, Daine, it is alright," crooned Numair soothingly as he cradled her into his arms.

"I'm just a bit scared. Why does it have to come back now? What does it mean? Why is it making me so cold, and hurt?" A cold vent passed within her whole body, making her shudder. Angry at herself for feeling weak, she bit into Numair's shirt to suppress her pain. Kitten screeched desperately.

"You feel it, too, eh, Kitten?" she whispered softly. The little dragon hooted in reply and started screeching loudly once more in Nuamir's direction, as though pleading for a cure.

"We'll fix this now," declared Numair firmly, yet gently as though he were conversing with a frightened lamb. "There is a way. I'll just renew the barrier that I made. I believe it is weakening because it is having difficulties suppressing your still growing powers. The pain, I'll have to hypothesize, must be the effect of the power-burst within you. You are the most powerful wildmage in Tortall after all."

Daine laughed weakly at this compliment. "How many wildmages do you know exactly?"

Numair allowed himself to smile for a moment. The young woman curled at his lap and silently absorbed his previous statement before continuing, "What's a hyperthesize, by the way? I didn't understand that part about the pain thing and that."

"A hypothesis, my dear," he corrected as he gingerly pecked her temple, "is a tentative explanation for a certain phenomenon. I believe that the unbearable coldness you feel inside you is the ongoing effect of the weakening of the barrier. Your body is having difficulty adjusting to the release of the power within you. Hence, the pain."

Daine nodded in understanding and pushed her wealth of curls against his neck while burying her face into his shirt, smelling his unique cinnamon scent. Somehow, this seemed to lessen the cold stinging within her. Numair's hand trailed gently along her spine, making her sigh. Yes, he was enough to ease every torture, she thought dreamily.

"A balm," she murmured softly without thinking.

"Hmm?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing," she said hastily.

Slowly tearing away from Daine, Numair said, "We better get started then."

The black mage placed his hands on the top of Daine's head, and they both concentrated as they had done some years back. Vaguely, Daine remembered how they used to train in the woods…along rivers and lakes, cool wind rushing, leaves rustling and falling, and the sound of the animals would engulf her with a sense of belongingness.

Daine searched within, copper light overwhelming her, and she felt Numair's familiar nudge. "Here."

Daine saw the remnants of Numair's magic which barely even suppressed the burst of power. Much escaped, trickling surely like an overflowing cup. She was, for a moment, abstractedly aware of her own powers, aware that she has never been using her full potential. But this gave her little pride; instead, the thought of the copper light exploding gave the wildmage a tingle of nervousness.

A few minutes later, after resealing and redoubling the barrier with Numair, they emerged from Daine's consciousness. Daine smiled as she stretched and purred like a young panter. There was no more pain.

"You saved me again, Master Mage," said Daine, wiping a stray bead of sweat from his forehead before exorbitantly throwing her arms around his neck. "What would I do without you?"

"I believe I must say the same," replied Numair as he pulled her to his body, eyes twinkling in satisfaction. "What would I do without you? Gods, am I glad you're alright now."

"So am I."

They remained silent for a few minutes enjoying each other's touch when Numair muttered slyly, "You know, every saviour should be given their just rewards, don't you think?"

"Hmm, I believe they really should," replied Daine, with a tiny smirk.

With that, Numair gently pressed his lover against the arms of the couch and began kissing her mouth down to the arc of her throat.

"Wait," Daine hastily pulled away, remembering something. "You have a meeting with Tkaa today, remember? And I promised to meditate with Onua. It's been awhile since we've meditated together."

"Oh, yeah," murmured Numair, blinking absently. Recovering immediately, he whined, "Aw, do we really have to? I mean, we were—"

"Yes, I know," said Daine, as she stroked her black mage's stubble, who was at the moment giving her flushed puppy-eyed looks. Adding with a giggle, she voiced out her immediate thoughts, "You look like Tahoi."

Not knowing whether to be amused or insulted, he muttered sheepishly, "I do?"

Standing up ungraciously while leaning to kiss his lips momentarily, she replied playfully, "Yeah, adorably."

"We really should be going," said Numair as Daine pulled him to his feet. "Else we shall be late for our appointments. I think I'll be joining you later. I haven't been relaxing my mental faculties for some time, too. And we'll be continuing _something_ much more later." He said the last part with a small smile.

"All right, then. Oh, and thank you…for everything," she said simply.

Cupping her cheek gently, he whispered tenderly as he gazed at her heart-warmingly, "Everything for you, my Magelet, everything for you."

* * *

_**Concentrate. Concentrate.**_

Effectively containing the sound of her heartbeat, Daine slowed her breathing and allowed her inner self to wander and reflect. Physically, she was in the trainees' dining area, together with Onua and others, all meditating; spiritually, she drifted to cool meadows and crystal springs where the animals are abundant. In that form, Daine connected with her friends, enjoying the tranquillity and peace. A stray thought reminded her that, hadn't her _situation _been immediately mended, she would never have the privilege of staying too long with her friends as this would bring too many catastrophic effects. Brushing away this thought, she shook her head and sighed in relief.

While she listened to the faint rustling of leaves which harmonized with the chirping of birds, she was overwhelmed with the copper magic in all the animals present. It was a wonderful feeling for the young wildmage, giving her a sense of oneness with the People.

As she allowed the sounds and feelings overwhelm her, she felt her heartbeat race, and her hands sweat. An orangey-copper strain was heating up within her. Ominously, the heat gradually transformed to unbearable coolness. _Strange_, she thought, strained. Yet she didn't return to reality. Instead, she decided to experiment with the feeling. And it was a fatal mistake.

Something within her seemed to pop, like a champagne bottle being uncorked. Coldness flowed rapidly through her being, and in her form, she saw it as the light from her powers. To her horror, she saw that the newly-made barricade had a button-sized hole, from which her controlled wild magic was flowing.

At the sight, Daine panicked. The consequences of unleashing such power were unthinkable. Experience taught her that it was better to withdraw rather than pursue such cases, but even when she tried returning to consciousness, she discovered that she actually could not. Fear surged within her, constricting her throat, suffocating her, even in meditative state.

_Trapped_, Daine cried internally, **_trapped!_**

In a sense, Daine was caged, and if there was anyone who hated cages more it was her alone. The surroundings failed to give her peace now. All she was aware of was the feeling of being kept locked and isolated, and this built up a massive scale of panic within her, so large she couldn't breathe.

The cold attacked her with its full strength. Her body seemed to be stabbed by thousands of icicles and she felt herself writhe and double over in agony. Daine instinctively looked over and was duly more horrified to see that the tiny hole was causing the barrier to grow thinner than ever. Instantly, she knew that her fear was causing this.

_I must control myself,_ and yet she failed to still the wild thumping of her heart. _At this rate…_

The coldness, animal sounds, and additional shouts of people from the physical world shaking her awake and asking for help were too overwhelming. Daine wanted to scream, but she knew she mustn't. But, out of all the noise, she heard something which stood out among the rest: a howl, a _wolf's_ howl.

It also brought her to the breaking point.

Something within her snapped.

And exploded.

Suddenly, visions and memories seemed to materialize in front of her. Daine's family seemed to be dying all over again, there was ice and fire, and screaming voices, rough wolf-hair, blood, fear, pain, remorse, tears….

It was then that Veralidaine Sarrasri screamed.

* * *

Did I leave you hanging?

Honestly, I really hate it when people do leave cliff-hangers, but I just couldn't resist that evil whispering by my ear…hmm, maybe I'm getting a bit mad, too! Heehee…

Don't worry though! I'll make sure…no…I PROMISE to update before the end of two weeks…so that'll be 'round the end of January...no…I think I'll make it _earlier…_

That is, if I get **enough** reviews.

(evil grin)


	4. CHAPTER IV: Hairy Trouble

Ok, ok….I know I promised to update soon but…what d'yaknow! Haha….umm…. I'm so sorry for updating late. I really have lots of project recently; me being in the university and all! It's hard…but since I enjoy making this fic, I'll try my best updating…and updating…and updating….

Well, it comes a bit late though….

Better late than never, neh?

**Sonnet Lacewing:** Yeah, I know. Things must be getting a bit confusing. Don't worry, some things will be explained in this part though. Hehe, and I'll try not to make cliffies in the future chapter…that is, if I can help it (grinning evilly)!

**Jules-Gemma:** Thank you very much! I hope you keep reading and reviewing my fic (and bearing with my lateness in updating). I really love reading reviews!

**Twilight Shades:** Hehe, I'm glad you're excited! Thank you for your review!

**Fauna Greywolf:** Haha! That was really funny! Hmm, maybe Numair _does_ need a dummies version. Well….you _might_ hate Numy when you read what happens next…It really isn't his fault.

Anyways, whatever happens here is ONLY a piece of my wild fantasies over Tamora Pierce's The Immortals Trilogy! (sigh) I hate making this disclaimer. Wahh! Can I _have_ The Immortals?

Anyways, happy readings! I hope you enjoy reading this chappie! So, sit, kick back, relax…and enjoy!

Don't forget to click the review button after you read this!

* * *

**CHAPTER IV: Hairy Trouble**

Numair had finished his conference with the immortal and accepted the offer for tea. As they drank peacefully, they chattered enjoyably over the developments in the kingdom, politics (it was definitely strange to talk of politics over a cup of tea with a basilisk), some animals and immortals, and then about Daine.

"Tell me something," murmured Tkaa, peering at him closely.

"What is it?"

"Daine is a daughter of Weiryn, correct?"

"Yes."

"And she definitely has an immense power."

"I must agree that—" said Numair but was interrupted by soft murmurs from Tkaa.

"Strange, very strange."

"What is it?" asked the black mage, greatly intrigued.

"You see, when I had first met Miss Sarrasri, I felt no god-like power within her. But somehow, though I did not immediately allay my suspicions, I felt that she must be part god as the wild magic that she had was beyond anything that I could have imagined. Not that I am saying that human beings cannot attain such wild magic. But then again, maybe they really can't. Her power was too strong, too powerful, too…god-like."

Numair nodded in understanding, and quietly explained the complications of Daine's magic. He gave a summarized account of the event long ago when he had placed a barrier help Daine control her powers. The basilisk's slit eyes widened a little in surprise.

"You mean to say," it said slowly as though the idea was too absurd to digest. "You mean to say that you created a seal on her magic?"

With alarm, Numair replied, "Why? Is there something wrong with that?"

"My dear mage! Wrong? By Minos, it is suicide!"

Numair stopped midway in sipping the tea and brought it quickly down so that it clanged. Some of the contents even spilt on his robes. Yet he took no notice and looked apprehensively at his companion.

Continuing, it said, "I cannot blame you for not knowing this as Daine has been the only living human being in your time, or even in the past times, that has the same degree of power as hers. Of course, it _is_ because of her blood. Anyways, wild magic CANNOT be sealed."

"WHAT? But—but—" the world seemed to unfocus before Numair. He was sickened, but Tkaa continued.

"Wild magic is precisely what it is—wild magic. It is one of the main reasons why it was given the name. Any attempt to contain it within a barrier in order to control the release of power would, for a time, make an individual seem normal. But give it a few years, and the barrier would corrode, like ulceration, or like a dam with a tiny crack. And when it explodes, catastrophe ensues."

As the information seeped into Numair's system, he felt a very ill sense of stupidity and hollowness which he hadn't felt for a very long time.

"The past few days, I have sensed her strong powers. It was all over the place, but I don't believe the animals would have noticed it as they are so accustomed to Daine's presence. But I have. There was a leakage, but I don't feel it as much now. What did you do?" The basilisk, usually good-natured and scholarly, spoke now accusatorily, but not without just cause.

As Numair mechanically explained resealing Daine's magic and the state it was in. the snake tsked and shook its head. "An even graver act. The moment she undergoes moments of stress using her magic, it will explode. I cannot imagine what follows."

Sympathetically, Tkaa placed a hand on Numair's livid shoulder. "You must fix this, Numair Salmalin. I know you can. Find her n—"

Tkaa winced. Numair, who was looking dejectedly at his hands, looked up and saw a strange expression on the immortal's face.

"Tkaa, what is—"

"Numair, you must find her now; it has begun! I fear for the worst."

Kitten, all squeals and hoots, came in the room and tugged at Numair viciously. His mind reeled. _Where is Daine?_

One quick memory registered in his mind, one spoken with a sweet and playful tone...

—_I promised to meditate with Onua…_

Without another word, Numair flung himself out of the room, Kitten and Tkaa following closely at his heels. Meditation, he knew, was both for relaxation and exercise of the mind. But then again, hadn't he placed the seal on her in the first place _because_ she had trouble concentrating during meditation? A douse of coldness tickled down on his spine.

_Gods, please no, _He prayed inwardly. _Please let nothing happen to Daine. It is my fault, all my fault…_

_If something happens to her…Daine, please be safe!_

With a murmur, he was instantly at the hallway leading to the dining area with the frantic Kitten. As they approached, the shouts of panic, the commanding voice of Alanna and the others, the strangled tone of Onua's voice became clearer and sharper. Aside from that, Numair's nerves tingled as he sensed Daine's copper energy flowing in every part of the castle. Vaguely, he knew that this was causing disarray amongst the animals. The far-off sound of frenetic horses, birds, dogs, and many more supported this most recent idea. But at the moment, nothing mattered but Daine.

As they were about to enter, they heard a scream.

"Daine!" cried Numair as he hurled into the room. A hideous sight met his eyes.

Daine, his sweet and precious Daine, was writhing uncontrollably on the floor, screaming madly whilst froth burst from her lips. Only the whites of her stormy eyes could be seen, and her curls were all thrown in wild array. With another wild scream, she transformed and, unlike her previous transformations, this was a mercilessly slow process. Hardly anyone could bear watching and yet no one could look away either. Alanna seemed close to throwing up; Onua, though equally sickened, looked worried; the others were as shocked as well. Thick brownish hair sprouted from her arms and legs while her hands and feet changed into tensed paws. Her bared teeth lengthened into glistening fangs. With a growl, she tore off her clothes to reveal the body that Numair had so recently coveted. As instantly as the clothes were discarded, it was covered once more with a thick mat of hair. In a matter of minutes, Veralidaine Sarrasri lost her humanity and was wholly wild…and wolf.

Nobody could move. Nobody could tear their eyes away from the beast that used to be a beautiful and sweet young woman. Without a sound, Numair approached his fallen lover—yes, fallen. And it was his entire fault. A disastrous anomaly on his part…and Daine was suffering the consequences.

"Daine," he whispered softly. The wolf licked her chops vigorously and growled. "It's me, Daine. Numair Salmalin, your—" he hesitated. Should he say lover or teacher? He chose the latter. "—your teacher. Do you remember me?"

She growled even louder and she narrowed her eyes angrily as Numair neared. In a split second, the wolf bounded and pinned him with her claws. That is a big "no", I guess, thought Numair with gritted teeth. Pain seared on his right shoulder as her jaws closed on the area. He screamed in pain. But as everyone ran to his aid, weapons out, he shouted in a strangled tone.

"STOP! What are you doing? It's Daine! Don't—don't touch her!"

"Numair!" screamed Alanna, "We have to take her out—at least make her sleep, or else—Daine or not—she will eat you!"

"No! Just…just stay there…DAINE!" he shouted her name as the wolf clamped her teeth tighter and looked at Alanna dangerously. Surprisingly, she pulled her head back, but not without tearing a few muscles, and looked into the face of the bleeding black mage.

"Daine…Daine…kill me if you want to," he murmured, eyes earnest and pleading, "If that will get you normal, then do it."

Something flickered in those stormy wolf-eyes. With his uninjured arm, he reached out to stroke her whiskers…

The wolf's eyes flashed back to hollowness and it opened its jaws as if to bite off the offending hand. Numair closed his eyes, readying himself for more pain; instead, the weight was lifted from his body. Opening his eyes, he saw that Alanna had used her magic to throw off Daine to the far wall. He was not surprised to see the lady knight's eyes clouded with suppressed tears.

A low growl brought everyone's attention back to the Daine. From the way haughty way she growled and threw her neck, the wolf was not hurt; merely stunned and if possible, angrier than ever.

A few trainees created some noise. One had the gall to throw a rock at her. "Monster!" he shrieked.

Alanna swiftly turned and slapped the erring boy across the face. "Don't—you EVER—NEVER say or do that AGAIN! I swear—"

Daine bounded for the trainee. Alanna, though surprised, protected the boy with her body and was pinned against the ground.

"Daine! Stop! Please!"

* * *

Fuzzy…what am I where am I? There was snow…wasn't there? Why is it warmer here? Where am I?

Memories suddenly rushed into her head. She had been chased into mountains…there was snow…her wolf friends…her family…

Family?

Her eyes focused sluggishly as she looked around her. She sensed fear. She licked her chops. Fear. Potential preys are always afraid. But one approached her; a tall man which oddly resembled a stork. Hmm, stork.

"Daine," he murmured.

Delicious morsel, she thought, not listening as she licked and grinned to herself, growling at the prospect of food.

"It's me, Daine. Numair Salmalin, your—" the man hesitated as though pondering over his words, "—your teacher. Do you remember me?"

Daine? What is that? Is that some treat? No can't be. Why does it sound so…familiar?

Suddenly, she remembered running in cold snow, humans bearing pitchforks and knives running after her, hunting dogs set upon her. She had been wounded then. What had happened then? Why had she been chased?

The present fogged before her and she snarled. The…stork-man…must be one of those chasing her.

I won't let you hurt me again!

She lunged at the tall man. With a gasp, he fell down on the floor with her on top of him. His shoulder looked too alluring…tasty…

She took a bite and heard him scream. There was a commotion. Some were approaching with sharp-looking weapons. She bared her teeth, not letting go of her quarry.

""STOP! What are you doing? It's Daine! Don't—don't touch her!"

"Numair, we have to take her out—at least make her sleep, or else—Daine or not—she will eat you!"

She looked at the red-headed woman who said this and gave her a piercing glare. How dare she?

But, wait…familiar, too.

"No! Just…just stay there…DAINE!"

And Numair…what is Numair?

Slowly, her fangs released his shoulders and she looked squarely into the man's pleading eyes. He was good-looking and…way too familiar. How could that be? What is this feeling?

She saw his hand reach out and growled.

No, filthy wretch! I don't want you TOUCHING me!

There was a blast of violet light and she was flung against the walls with a nasty crunch. Slowly, she recovered and saw that it was the red-haired woman who had done this.

Somehow, she was puzzled to see her opponent's eyes misty with tears. But why? She hit me. Does she…pity me?

No matter. Nasty ANIMAL!

A growl reverberated from her throat and everyone looked back at her. She threw her head in laughter as she felt fear in each heart. The young-looking cubs were screaming; some were crying. Shameful, indeed!

One boy took a jagged rock and threw it at her. This took her by surprise and she narrowed her eyes. The red-head approached the boy, and to her sheer amazement, slapped him squarely across the face.

Why was she defending her? What is happening?

"Don't—you EVER—NEVER say or do that AGAIN! I swear—"

Still confused, she jumped towards the boy in a mad fit. Instead, she fell on the woman who had shielded the boy with her body. Pinning her, she snarled and glared at stubborn violet eyes stained with sadness.

"Daine! Stop! Please!"

She turned her head and looked at the sorry man, bleeding furiously yet struggling to remain standing.

"Numair," shouted the woman under her paws. "She doesn't remember you! Don't come near!"

"I don't care! Daine! Stop this, please!"

That stubble on his chin…

High cheekbones…

Warm-brown eyes…

Now that she noticed it, he smelled faintly (aside from blood) of cinnamon…

You must be…Numair.

Wait….then, I must be….

Daine?

No! But then…

Who am I?

That thought was enough to frighten her wolfish instincts.

What is wrong with me?

With a howl, she jumped and bounded to the castle grounds! An explosion of overwhelming sounds met her ears; fowls and birds screeching wildly, the horses in the stables could be overheard neighing and stamping as though caught on fire, the cats…the dogs…she couldn't care less though.

Suddenly, a mare, joined by a large dog, blocked her way to freedom. Dodging them agilely, she sped up. Her pursuers ran side-by-side with her.

_Daine! It's me, Cloud! Don't you remember me!_

_Don't call me that! Stop that!_

_Daine,_ interrupted the dog, _it's me, Tahoi. Please be calm and turn back. Numair will help me._

_I don't need help! I don't need anything! Let go of me!_

_Please! _Snorted the horse, _you need every ounce of help right now! If you leave, you will solve nothing!_

_I need nothing solved! I am a free wolf!_

_How sure are you of that? _Barked the dog incessantly.

In a few more leaps, she finally reached the lush green forest. Her wolfish smell told her that the two animals still pursued her. She went on running even when she was dead on her feet.

Finally, she reached a small cave and collapsed on the ground. From there, the smell was no longer apparent; finally, she lost them! But why did they seem to know her? Why do they keep addressing her as…Daine?

_Gods! Please help me! _She prayed before succumbing to sleep. _Please help me!_

* * *

SO…..how was it? I know, I know….the turn of events sound crazy enough….

Let's make a deal…tell me whatcha think on this one…and tell me whether or not I should continue this fic. I won't get angry, really! Please! Pretty please! Haha, I probably sound like some desperate idiot. Well, I do have those tendencies. Unavoidable, really.

So, please, before I get any more mad fits, click the review button and give me reviews!

I'll be waiting….


End file.
